Being Random
by Avis Rae
Summary: Chad visits Sonny in her dressing room with a very random question, and gets a... Random or not-so-random answer. You decide. ;


_A/N: Well, this was random. xD See what I did there? So anyway, enjoy this... It'll probably the **last **fanfic I'll post before the **End Of Year** exams *insert-vomit-here* which ends **next week,** so I won't write until then... After that, I'll post so much you'll get sick of me. (I hope not.) Anyway, ENJOY! ^-^_

_

* * *

_

Being Random

"Why is So Random called So Random?" Sonny blinked up at Chad slowly. He was standing there with a small frown ceased on his forehead.

"What?" Sonny seriously had no idea where that came from.

"I mean, Mackenzie Falls is about a dashingly handsome young man named Mackenzie who's father owns the waterfalls and thus the plot has everything to do with the title, but why is So Random called So Random? It's just a bunch of random sketches." Chad paced as he talked, oblivious to Sonny's confused stare.

"A bunch of random sketches... sometimes inspired by what happens in real life..." Sonny said slowly, wondering what kind of things Brenda had put in his food that morning.

"Ah, but if they're inspired by something that happened, then it isn't random anymore, isn't it?" Chad retorted immediately.

"But the things that inspire the sketches are random... I could even make up a sketch about out pointless conversation right now." _Liar. _She was just saying that to impress Chad. (Not that she wanted to. She just wanted to prove that she was better than he thought.) (_Again, liar.)_

"Ah, but is it pointless, Sonny? Is it really?" Chad smiled knowingly, taking a step forward with each question.

"Yes. It is. Really!" Sonny groaned and rubbed her forehead. Chad rolled his eyes. "Why do you... We... always say the same thing?"Sonny blinked (_again_) in surprise. "It's getting so terribly cliché. It's starting to be like a routine. Why can't my life sometimes be like your show? A little... Random." Sonny stared at Chad, not exactly sure how to respond to his _passionate_(not really)little speech. Not surprisingly, she took the humorous route.

"Which is why I'm in your life." She chuckled, nervous and unsure.

"You know what I mean," he plopped himself down on the sofa, blue eyes turned up to Sonny. "Sometimes... Life gets a little boring, life becomes a cycle. Everything is the same, there's no meaning to it anymore, you just go through the day and then begin again once you wake up. What's the difference between my life today and yesterday? Nothing. I wish something would surprise me, you know. Something... out of the ordinary." Sonny sighed at Chad' rambling.

"Chad..." Sonny tried to cut in, but Chad kept talking, full speed ahead, "... Sometimes I just think, they might as well just write a script for my life, since I'm practically following a script..."

"Chad." Sonny spoke louder to get his attention... Still nothing. " It's like someone planned out my life for me on a video maker, and they just kept pressing copy and paste, copy and paste..."

"Chad!" She finally exclaimed, putting force on either side of Chad's cheek with her hands and abruptly cutting him off.

"What?" Chad was slightly annoyed to be cut off. Sonny smirked at him. Then she stood on her tiptoes, bringing her lips up to his. She smiled in satisfaction when she felt him stiffen with shock. She lingered there for a few seconds, then let go.

"Random enough for ya?" She winked, then sashayed out of the room. She returned 3 seconds later, to find Chad standing at the exact same spot.

"Wait, this is _my _dressing room. So _you_ go out." She held the door open for him and waited expectantly. Chad just stood there, frozen in place.

"Chad," Sonny laughed softly, "out you go." One gentle push, and he was standing on the fluffy carpet outside her dressing room.

"Goodbye Chad," she was still laughing quietly as she closed the door gently.

With his jaw still dropped, Chad ran a hand through his hair.

He hadn't gotten his answer... But then again, he wasn't complaining.

* * *

_A/N: **SORRY **for any mistakes, I didn't re-read this. Hope you liked it. :D REVIEW! As my going-away-present-until-the-end-of-exams. ;D Thank you! 3 _


End file.
